Tenia que regresar
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Era lo único que pensaba, lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Tenia que regresar. Había hecho una promesa. Sus padres la esperaban en casa. Él estaba esperándola. Tenía que regresar.


**.:*:.:*Tenia que regresar*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*One-shot*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Un graznido.

.

Abrió los ojos.

.

Un llanto.

.

Vio a su lado un niño llorar. Una voz la llamaba. Intentó acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Un hombre de porte inhumano la miraba fijamente detrás de una espeluznante mascara de cristal.

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareada.

Apenas lograba ver el lugar, era oscuro y de metal, aunque por el color parecía hecho de hielo. Escuchó un graznido, y el terror le inundo, detrás del hombre estaba un gigantesco Pokemon. No sabia su nombre, nunca había visto un ser así: tan grande, tan majestuoso y tan aterrador.

El ave salió por una gigantesca ventana, lo cual la alivio.

Risas estruendosas.

A su derecha niños reían en forma de burla. Utilizaban una mascara que ocultaban su identidad.

Intentó incorporarse, sujetándose de la pared.

Había prometido salir a jugar, había prometido esperarlo aunque anocheciera.

Sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo al suelo.

.

–Parece que el viaje fue mucho para ti, Blue.

.

Vio al hombre de la mascara de hielo, quien se acercaba con algo en sus manos.

Tenía que regresar a casa, si no aparecía pronto sus padres se preocuparían.

Tenía que regresar a Pueblo Paleta, él la estaba esperando para jugar. Por fin lo había convencido de que jugaran juntos, después de meses de fastidiarlo.

.

Nuevamente escuchó su nombre, y rápidamente vio la luz cegada por la oscuridad. Un ligero metal, delgado como una hoja, rozaba su rostro, apegándose a sus mejillas.

La respiración se volvió dificultosa, y con una mano toco su rostro, cubierto con una mascara. Con dificultad podía ver a través de los agujeros de la mascara.

Vio al pequeño que aún sollozaba, ya tenía una mascara.

El hombre dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Su corazón se paralizo, y un sudor frío se hizo presente en su nuca.

.

– ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Quiero ir con mamá y papá!

.

Se lanzó contra él, para sorpresa de los niños. Intentando tirar de la capa del hombre.

Tenía que regresar, no importaba cuan lejos estuviera de casa.

Tenía que regresar, había hecho una promesa.

Un Houndour la empujo con cola férrea, logrando que cayera al suelo. Atemorizada, así estaba, nunca había recibido el ataque de un Pokemon. Alzó la mirada, viendo con terror la mascara de hielo. El hombre la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a acompañarlo.

Miró atrás, el pequeño que lloraba, estaba parado, mirándola.

Al menos ya no sollozaba.

.

.

.

Tenía que regresar.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, tenía que regresar.

.

Su garganta se secó, suplicando agua. Su estomago gruñía, pidiendo comida.

Vio la puerta que estaba frente a ella, preguntándose cuando la dejarían en libertad. No había ventanas en ese lugar, era incapaz de saber si llevaba semanas, días u horas en ese lugar. Solo sabía que había comido cuatro veces, pero no podía diferenciarlo entre desayuno, comida y cena. Estaba perdida.

Tenía que regresar.

Seguramente él estaría esperándola, con su rostro de molestia y las manos en los bolsillos. Seguramente estaba pensando en irse pero al final decidía esperar cinco minutos más.

Su madre estaría preocupada, no le gustaba que saliera a jugar sola. Su padre estaría trabajando, sin enterarse de su ausencia hasta llegado el atardecer.

¿Ya había anochecido? ¿Ya era de día? Por qué engañarse, seguramente ya había pasado una semana.

Tres almuerzos más. Una niña entró para preguntarle si ya estaba más obediente. Caminó hacia ella, entre medio de lagrimas de tristeza e impotencia, preguntando por sus padres o dónde estaba. Rogó porque la dejaran ir a casa, y dijo que extrañaba su hogar.

La niña enmascarada solo se limitaba a guardar silenció. Observándola, viendo como estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándola de su vestido, rogando por su vida pasada.

.

–También quiero ir a casa…

.

Susurró la enmascarada, despertando su interés y esperanzas.

Esperanzas que fueron derrumbadas al ver a mascara de hielo detrás de la puerta.

Si el tiempo no transcurría en esa pequeña habitación, en ese momento, el tiempo fue asesinado.

.

.

Con regularidad cerraba sus ojos, recordando los días en su pequeño pueblo, del cual se quejaba por parecer un campo. Recordaba como su madre preparaba la cena con gran esmero, hablando sobre el futuro que se avecinaba. Recordaba el dulce olor a café que su padre siempre traía consigo, como se sentaba en su estudió y, a veces, le mostraba imágenes sobre posibles evoluciones de Pokemon. Recordaba que él siempre decía que los Pokemon eran aburridos, pero el rostro de felicidad de su pequeña lo impulsaba a buscar información sobre ellos.

Por un segundo creía oler los dulces que preparaba su madre. Abría los ojos, esperanzada, solo para encontrar una oscuridad absoluta. Una pequeña luz alumbraba a duras penas un fragmento de cuarto, pero si alguien abría la puerta, esa luz se extinguía, al igual que su esperanza.

Nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, y en su mente rebobinaba los momentos de dulce libertad.

Un Venomoth revoloteaba por su jardín. Nunca había visto uno en persona. Lo siguió, sin importarle la posible preocupación de su madre. Recordaba como ese día, vestida de violeta, como ese Pokemon, lo persiguió por infinitos minutos, intentando tocarlo con sus manos. Fracaso, el Pokemon era muy rápido. A penas pudo sentir los primeros síntomas de cansancio cuando se dio cuenta que Venomoth se detenía a pocos metros de ella.

Camino, temiendo espantarlo. Su vista estaba fija en las grandes alas del Pokemon, a tal punto que no se percato de cómo este empezó a volar nuevamente, dejando detrás de él, a su entrenador.

Callo al suelo, ignorando por completo la presencia del niño al cual había derribado. Se sentó, mirando como el Pokemon se elevaba por el cielo, amenazando con irse en dirección al sol. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

– ¡Pokemon, vuelve!

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Es un Venomoth, niña molesta.

Por primera vez, dirigió su vista al niño, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Llamo al Pokemon con un grito, y este bajo, posándose en su hombro y en casi toda su espalda.

Apenas logro articular palabra alguna, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un entrenador Pokemon. Como en los libros que le enseñaba su papá.

Lo miró, fijándose en como abría sus ojos con cierta molestia, todo en él llamaba la atención. Aún recordaba como el sol iluminaba su cabello color…

.

.

Espanto.

Eso es lo que sintió cuando se percato de la terrible verdad: sus recuerdos estaban desvaneciéndose.

Miró fijamente el duro cemento a sus pies. Ya no recordaba como era su casa por fuera, no recordaba las calles de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Cómo era la habitación de sus padres? ¿Y la cocina? Lentamente, sus recuerdos empezaban a desvanecerse, tan sutilmente que apenas se había percatado de esa atrocidad.

No recordaba el rostro de mamá y papá. Todo este tiempo, había visto como sus rostros empezaban a deformarse, al punto que solo recordaba como se veían de espalda o parte de su cuerpo.

Llevó ambas manos a su boca, sentía nauseas.

Tenía que regresar.

Alguien la estaba esperando. ¿Pero quién? ¿Eran sus padres o el niño que apenas recordaba?

No recordaba como era el niño. No recordaba donde la esperaban. No recordaba nada. Solo recordaba Pueblo Paleta.

Con las piernas flaqueando, arrastró los pies hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tocando con la yema de sus manos la puerta de metal. Empezó a golpearla, con todas sus fuerzas, suplicando ayuda.

No le importaba si sus gritos eran en vano.

No importaba sus manos sangraban.

Solo quería hacer algo, para sentir que no era tan inútil por no hacer hecho nada en todo ese tiempo. Quería demostrar que no era una dama en aprietos que esperaba que sus recuerdos fueran borrados para reiniciar una nueva vida. Pero sobre todo, deseaba escapar.

Una vez que estuvo tan agotada como para seguir luchando, quedo con las manos empuñadas, alzadas contra la puerta. A veces, con las pocas fuerzas que recuperaba, volvía a golpear, susurrando su libertad.

A veces oía los pasos de alguien detenerse ante la puerta, pero rápidamente se alejaban del lugar.

Estaba sola.

Se dejo caer en el duro asfalto, mirando las heridas de su mano.

Tenía que escapar.

No importaba cuando, no importaba si tardaba diez o veinte años. Escaparía, tarde o temprano escaparía. Empuñó sus manos, con rencor. El hombre de la mascara de plata había robado su vida y sus recuerdos, así que ella también robaría algo de él antes de marcharse. Se llevaría un pequeño recuerdo de su estancia ahí.

No podía escapar sola, eso lo sabía.

El recuerdo del niño que lloraba regresaba a su mente una y otra vez. No podía dejarlo ahí, seguramente estaba más aterrado que ella.

Abrió sus manos, preguntándose si alguna vez había sostenido algo en ellas, algo realmente importante. Escaparía de ese lugar y regresaría a casa, y sobre todo, daría libertad a ese pequeño llorón. Cerró las manos, con la sensación de recobrar un leve pero insignificante recuerdo.

.

En sus sueños, un pequeño colgante se balanceaba entre sus manos. A su lado, una voz le preguntaba si ella también tenía algo importante que cuidar.

En ese instante, había contestado que aparte de sus padres, no tenía nada.

.

Al despertar, se percato que era cargada por el hombre de la mascara de hielo. Ya no recordaba el sueño.

–Conocerás a tu compañero.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y la conciencia lucida como para ver el lugar. Pasaron por una puerta abierta, que mostraba una pluma color arco iris encerrada en una capsula. Tenía una leve noción, que ese era uno de los souvenir que se llevaría de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Al fin estaba en libertad.

Al fin estaba en Pueblo Paleta.

Al fin había liberado al niño que lloraba y ayudado a acabar la asociación que los habían secuestrado.

Un abrazo de su madre y su padre le recordaban de que todo estaba bien, que la pesadilla había terminado.

Entre medio de las risas que compartía con sus amigos, una inquietante sensación surgía en su pecho cada vez que se detenía a pensar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Debería estar en otro lugar? ¿Por qué sentía que olvidaba algo importante?

Cada vez que acompañaba a sus padres a algún viaje, sentía que su corazón se estremecía. No quería alejarse de su pueblo, pero no comprendía el por qué. La primera vez que volvió, cuando robo su Squirtle y la pokedex, había sentido esa misma sensación. Algo que le suplicaba que no se fuera. Creía que era su imaginación. El final feliz estaba completado.

Estar acompañada de Yellow, Red y Green calmaba su inquietud, pero solo por breves instantes. Una imagen borrosa interrumpía su calma.

.

Tenía que regresar.

Ese era su único propósito después de ser capturada por Mask of Ice, nada más.

A veces tenía la sensación de que tenía que ir a algún lugar, por eso viajaba constantemente, para deshacerse de esa angustia que la consumía ante el menor tiempo libre.

Un día se detuvo en Pueblo Paleta, su pueblo de origen y por primera vez camino por el lugar, sin utilizar los caminos tradicionales.

Corrió por el césped, junto a Bull, Blasty y Jiggly. Intentando recordar como jugaba cuando era pequeña. Sus padres le decían que al parecer jugaba con Pokemon. Por eso intentó disfrutar el día, intentando eliminar esa inquietante sensación.

Se detuvo.

Estaba anocheciendo; eso no importaba.

Sus Pokemon se detuvieron junto a ella, mirando el paisaje que parecía normal, el pueblo, las montañas y los árboles.

No había nada extraño u original en esa imagen.

Aun así, las lágrimas empezaron a salir. No sabía porque, no entendía cómo, pero por primera vez en muchos años, o eso creía, su corazón se mostraba en calma.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde dijeron que se encontrarían. El lugar estaba marcado por una roca, en la cual él se sentaba.

Se dejo caer de rodillas. Se despedía de un viejo amigo, aquel sentimiento que tanto la incomodaba.

No recordaba ese lugar, ni el propósito de esa roca. No sabía qué tenía de especial esa pequeña colina, ni por que era tan conmovedor el anochecer.

Las exclamaciones de sus Pokemon no eran escuchadas. Eran silenciados por el recuerdo.

Miró el pasto. Recordaba diminutas manos que arrancaban la hierba con gran paciencia, como si esperara que algo inquietante ocurriera. Vio la roca a su lado, no había nada especial en ella.

No había ningún mensaje del pasado, ni huellas impresas, no había absolutamente nada que la ayudara a recordar.

.

Tenía que regresar a casa, su madre estaría haciendo la cena y preguntándose donde estaba. Seguramente, nuevamente se preocuparía, atemorizada por un nuevo secuestro. Su padre debería estar a punto de llegar a casa, prepararía una taza de dulce café antes de preguntar por su paradero.

Tenía que regresar.

.

Se incorporó con toda normalidad, regresando a sus pokeball a sus acompañantes. Debía regresar antes que sus padres empezaran a preocuparse.

¿Se darían cuenta que ahora su corazón latía con tranquilidad? Seguramente no, nadie se había percatado de su angustia en todos esos años, ni siquiera Silver.

Acomodo su sombrero, empezando a caminar. Su bolso chocaba con sus caderas constantemente, mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción que no conocía.

.

No recordaba nada, a pesar de haber regresado.

Por eso se había marchado sin pensar dos veces en el asunto. Aunque la pequeña niña que aún existía dentro de ella, preguntaba por su compañero de juegos.

.

A su vez, Green guardo a Venomoth en su pokebola, preguntándose por qué conservaba un Pokemon tan inútil, al que ni siquiera entrenaba.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, sacando del último cajón una foto de cuando llegó a Johto a entrenar junto a su maestro. Tan solo tenía cinco años.

A veces tenía un inquietante sentimiento en el pecho, el cual mantenía en secreto. A veces creía que esa emoción era la culpable de que, por muchos años, no pudo hacer amigos o comprender a los demás. Por eso encerraba esa sensación, asegurándose de que nadie supiera de su existencia.

De la misma forma que ignoraba ese sentimiento, intentaba no pensar en por qué en esa foto, su rostro solo reflejaba angustia.

Algo en su interior decía que tenía que regresar.

.

¿Pero dónde?

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara este pequeño one-shot al cual no le encuentro ni pies ni cabezas. Se lo dedico al foro Alianza Pokemon. Creo que seguiré escribiendo fics de Pokemon, aunque no se cuando volveré a publicar algo.

No se si considerar el one-shot un Blue x Green o no, así que depende de ustedes ver como interpretan la extraña relación que tuvieron en esta historia.

Gracias por leer. Adiós adiós.


End file.
